The present disclosure contains subject matter related to that disclosed in Japanese Priority Patent Application JP 2010-155624 filed in the Japan Patent Office on Jul. 8, 2010, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Many portable appliances such as mobile phones and notebook PCs are configured from a main body equipped with operation means to be operated by a user and a display portion equipped with a display device such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display). Also, a movable member is used for a hinge portion connecting the main body and the display portion. Normally, power lines and signal lines pass through this hinge portion. Thus, lines passing through the hinge portion are deteriorated according to transformation of the hinge portion. Accordingly, a refinement for preventing deterioration in the lines passing through the hinge portion occurring at the time of transformation of the hinge portion is desired.
To suppress deterioration occurring in the lines passing through the hinge portion, first, it is important to reduce the number of the lines passing through the hinge portion. Until now, a parallel transmission scheme was used in many cases for data transmission from the main body to the display portion. In the case of adopting the parallel transmission scheme, several tens of signal lines are to pass through the hinge portion to transmit image data to be displayed on the display device. Thus, there were risks that signal lines would be twisted due to the transformation of the hinge portion, and that the power lines and the signal lines would break. Accordingly, as a data transmission scheme for replacing the parallel transmission scheme, a serial transmission scheme capable of transmitting the image data by about one line was devised.
Furthermore, JP 2007-526555T discloses a method of wirelessly transmitting image data and power from the main body to the display portion without providing a line in the hinge portion. Particularly, the patent document discloses a method of transmitting a data signal from the main body to the display portion by contactless communication that uses capacitive coupling between electrodes provided in the hinge portion. Furthermore, the patent document discloses a method of extracting power by rectifying the data signal which has been transmitted using the capacitive coupling between the electrodes. As described, by applying the method of the patent document, image data and power can be transmitted from the main body to the display portion without providing a line in the hinge portion.